Never Use Sarcasm on a Star
by Sunburst25
Summary: When Bella uses sarcasm on a star, and it comes true, she learns the hard way to take her wishes seriously when in quite a furry predicament. Discontinued.
1. Wishful Thinking

**The Deadly Star Chapter One, Wishing Upon a Star**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

Bella's Point of View

So I was living with my fiancé and since it was Friday night we decided to have a little fun and stay up until midnight.

Or at least I stayed up. This was natural to him.

"Look, it's a shooting star! Quick, make a wish, a see if it happens" he said.

"But it couldn't possibly…" I said "Just do it" he interrupted.

"Okay, I wish to be a puppy" I said sarcastically without thinking.

All of the sudden the clock struck midnight, And the next thing I knew, was a Beagle puppy.

**Cliffy! A good story always has a least one chapter before things get interesting. Review if you care!**


	2. Ground Rules

**The Deadly Star Chapter Two, Requirements**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight**

**BPOV  
**

What had happened? When I realized my wish came true, I instantly regretted it.

"Bella, Bella, what happened?" said Edward panicking.

I whined to give him a little hint. "Bella, is that you?" he said panicking even more.

I nodded. He scoped me up real worried.

The question in my head I hadn't yet found an answer to was why the star chose the breed Beagles.

The only answer I could find was that the Beagle was the stars favorite dog breed.

I was starting to doze of since was past midnight and the fact that dogs sleep twice as frequently as humans do (meaning naps in the middle of the day)wasn't helping.

Then I realized I had super smelling.

It wasn't like I could smell the blood, more like I could smell the kind of scent you'd get from underwear and socks.

Then I realized my friend from Arizona always complained that her dog chewed up her underwear, and I really hoped I wouldn't get puppy instincts.

But you can't get what you want you want, because I really wanted to ripe up the pillow right now.

Finally it was too much. I dozed of.

When I woke up I realized what happened.

"Well, now that you turned into a puppy, I think I'll have to explain how you'll be living." Edward said.

"You'll have super hearing and super sniffing like all dogs, you'll understand us as well as other animals, you will get puppy instincts, and unfortunately you'll have to leave droppings outside." _Oh no, this is going too be so_ _embarrassing!_

**Review! **


	3. Adaptation

**The Deadly Star Chapter Three, Adaptation **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight**

**BPOV**

While Edward got doggy bowls, I was so bored I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I was in Emmett's lap. "Aw, you're awake! Aw, who's a cut pub-py? Bella's a cute pup-by!" He shouted over and over again in a baby voice. I would have done something to make him stop, but I was a little too drowsy.

"Emmett stop!" Edward shouted.

I ran over to him and was so excited that with and touch of instinct, I jumped on him.

"Easy their Bella, don't let your instinct control you" he said while putting me down.

Then he put down the doggy bowls. In the bowl labeled water there was, of course, clean water.

But, before I even looked at that, I saw the bowl labeled food, there was a bunch of cut-up meat.

I wolfed it down quickly.

Then I went into the dog bed to go to sleep. Emmett looked like he was going to pick up as soon as I slept.

I shook my head with the eyes that said I meant business.

When I woke up I had to go, bad. And Edward was buying a leash. Then I realized something else.

Puppies. Have. Accidents.

I rushed to the back door as fast as I could without wetting the floor.

When I got to the back doors, they were closed.

Then I saw Rosalie and looked at her with pleading eyes.

She started to reach for the doorknob, and then stopped suddenly.

"You know what, I don't have to." She said, and walked of.

Then Emmett came and said "I'll only open the door for you if you sleep on my lap whenever I want you to."

I nodded, and he opened the door, and I quickly found a tree. _Well, here goes nothing._ When I was done there were so many scents.

I felt like there was an invisible rope pulling me toward the scents to explore them all.

I realized that if I followed the scents they would leave me deep into the woods.

This was going to be too much. I held my breath and ran toward inside. Unfortunately, the glass door was closed and I rammed into it.

Emmett saw me and let me in, and I fell asleep in his lap.

**Review! **


	4. The Dream

**The Deadly Star Chapter Four, The Dream**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**BPOV**

"You did what?!" Edward said, waking me up.

"You woke her up!" complained Emmett.

"Since when do you care about that?" asked Edward.

"Since she became so darn cute" replied Emmett. "Any ways, that's not what caused the injury"

"Still, she could've got lost in all of the scents with her new great sense of smell" Edward protested.

"I think she realized that, because she ran towards the house to resist temptation" stated Emmett.

"Anyways," said Edward while he scooped me up, "We're still going to use the leash the next time she has to 'go' while she's still in this dog form".

"Doesn't it bother you that we're practically ignoring the fact that she's awake?" Emmett thought out loud.

"Meh, I'll get her some food" Edward said.

When I had dinner the food was very spicy, and I had to drink lots of water the get the burn out.

I then started to feel drowsy, and started to look for a place on the ground to sleep, but then Emmett picked me up and put me on his lap. "A deal's a deal" he told me.

**DREAM:**

I was pawing around chasing the squirrel instinctively, and all the sudden it turned into a gigantic squirrel, and started chasing me. I ran everywhere but it still followed me. I started to pant and whine but no one helped me. In fact, it even got closer by this sort of nail-less clawing at me. I shivered. Then I woke up.

**REALITY:**

"Hello Bella how bad was your dream?" Emmett sort of cooed.

I just looked at him with frightened eyes, as if to say, "Horrible".

"Pretty bad, huh" he asked. I just nodded.

He then started to stroke my fur, and I realized that Edward was sitting next to Emmett when Edward also started to stroke my fur.

I closed my eyes, trying to get more rest, and then I realized I had to go outside, and yes, I would normally say I had to go to the bathroom.

So I hoped off Emmett and ran toward outside.

"Where are you going?" Edward and Emmett both said.

I tensed up my bottom so they can see, then Edward asked slowly and quietly, "Do you have to go to the bathroom?"

I nodded, and then instead of blushing I tucked my tail between my legs because of doggy instincts.

"Okay", Edward sighed, picking up the leash, "Let's go."

We went outside, and I did my business as soon as he looked away.

I then saw the way towards the wood and realized on a leash, with Edward, I would not get lost and felt in need of a walk.

I started to nudge him and when I got his attention, I sort of pointed towards the rest of the woods.

"Do you want to turn this into a walk, Bella?" he sighed.

I nodded. He then took me down into the woods and I immediately began to explore.

I then smelt **(according to my computer, smelt is a word, and it's on spell-check)** a human.

It wasn't the human that I paid attention to; it was the scent of happy dogs on the person.

Any dogs' friend is a friend of mine. Then I saw Edward's eyes darken.

I remembered when Edward told me that when they hunt, they give away there senses and let their instincts control them.

I started to lick his fingers, doing whatever it takes to get him back to his senses. When he did, he smiled down gratefully down at me and we passed the nice human.

After we walked quite a bit, I started to get tired and turned around and we walked back.

___

**Just incase you didn't notice, the nail-less clawing was Emmett petting her. Review! (^_J^) **

**(That would be my first attempt at a verticon)**


	5. Bathtime

**The Deadly Star Chapter Five, Bath Time**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight**

**BPOV**

Later after the walk in the afternoon:

"I'm bored" Emmett whined for the fifteenth time.

Nothing was on television and we were all very bored.

"Why don't I just give Bella a bath" Emmett said.

"You did **NOT** just call Bella stinky!" Edward said.

"Chill, I just meant to pass the time away, you know that" Emmett said.

"Okay, to stay sane, I will go with you" Edward said.

I followed them to the bathroom.

Then I looked at the bath tub, and got a little scared when I heard the loud noise of the water turning on.

Edward tested the water, and then put me in.

It felt nice at first, and then Emmett filled a plastic pitcher and poured it on me, and I didn't like it, and I just sort of tensed up.

Then once I was fully rinsed, they both poured shampoo into their hands, and stroked my wet fur with it.

It felt weird.

Then they rinsed every last bit of me and I tensed up again.

When I got out I was so cold I shook all over.

They quickly put a towel on me.

I fell asleep in Emmett's lap next to Edward wrapped in a towel and slightly shivering in a cute way.

**Review!**


End file.
